Secret
by Amaviarrax
Summary: After being attacked and sealed in her own time Kagome fears her adventures in the past are over. They are not and soon she'll be taking a new journey *Formatting has been fixed, so it should be readable now. Sorry about the mess before*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she swept the shrine grounds. She was glad that today was not a busy day because it left her with some free time. Time to clean the grounds of the shrine and time to her own thoughts. Her mother, grandfather, and brother had been out of town for the weekend and were returning later on in the evening so she wanted to get everything in shape before they returned home.

She had no clue why they had left, her mother said something about needing to go somewhere to get something, but Kagome hadn't really paid any attention to what she said specifically. There was no point in fussing over it though, she'd find out what it was her mother had gotten when her family came back.

Stopping her task she looked towards the sky, letting the sun's rays touch her face, providing a warmth that was welcome with the upcoming fall weather. She sighed softly as she looked across the shrine grounds, her gaze stopping when it came to the well house. It had been two years, two years since she had stepped into the well house and two years since she had traveled back in time.

A frown came to her lips as she thought back on the day her journey in the past had come to a stop.

 _Kagome hummed a soft and happy tune to herself as she walked behind her companions. She was happy, because they were finally returning back to_ Kaede's _village and with that it meant she could go home to rest and restock their supplies. Looking up at the blue sky she smiled as a soft breeze brushed against her skin, today had been a peaceful day._

 _Just as that thought surfaced she stiffened as she felt a familiar pull. Jewel shards were coming their way. "Inuyasha" she called_ _her hanyou friend, seeing him turn his attention toward her she motioned in the direction she had sensed the shards coming "There are jewel shards coming toward us, that way"_

 _Inuyasha and her other companions all stiffened at this news and faced the direction she had motioned towards, waiting for whatever was carrying the shards to make an appearance. They didn't have to wait long for soon three figures made an appearance. One was a large, disfigured demon. One was the wind demon they all knew-Kagura. The_ other _was a new_ one _, but Kagome could sense that it belonged to Naraku and was one of his minions too._

 _It was an interesting being, that was for sure. It was all black and looked like it was more of shadow form rather than a living being. It had no face, no eyes, nothing. Kagome felt a chill go up her spine as she noticed the being was facing her direction, even though it held no eyes she felt it looking at her. She didn't have time to study the creature for it disappeared right before her eyes._

 _She heard Kagura chuckle and say something taunting to Inuyasha before she attacked him and the others. Kagome frowned and tried to focus on the being who had disappeared, seeing something black flash at the side of her she looked in the direction. Her frown deepening she tried to pull up her powers but felt them out of her reach. When she was panicked she never seemed to be able to call upon them._

 _She tensed as the felt something behind her, turning around slowly her eyes widened as noted the black figure behind her. She couldn't react nor do anything, all she could do was scream before she felt her whole body overcome with pain and her vision started to fade._

 _Kagome frowned as she slowly awoke, her head was hurting her badly. Slowly she became more aware of her surroundings. She heard a beeping and it didn't feel like she was still in the feudal era. Opening her_ eyes _, she instantly closed them as a bright light met her gaze. 'Where am I?' she wondered. Slowly she opened her eyes again, squinting slightly against the bright light. Once her eyes adjusted she gazed around the room and realized she was in her time and by the looks of it, in a hospital._

 _Hearing the door the room she was in open she smiled as her mother came into view. Her mother's eyes widened as she met Kagome's gaze. She quickly came over "Oh Kagome dear!" her mother exclaimed as she sat down beside her "I'm so glad you woke up"_

 _Kagome brushed off her mother's worry "I'm fine mama, nothing to worry about"_

 _Her mother's eyes narrowed "There's plenty to worry about! I don't like seeing you hurt like this!" she responded while motioning towards her body._

 _Kagome shrugged, knowing she couldn't really respond any further to relieve her mother's concern. Deciding to change the subject she met her mother's gaze "Where's Inuyasha?" she questioned "Is he okay?"_

 _Her mother nodded "He's okay. A few minor wounds, but nothing too bad. He left after making sure you were okay to check on your other companions" she replied._

 _Before_ Kagome _could question further a nurse came in the room and looked between both of the women, she meet Kagome's gaze and then began speaking "I'm glad you have awoken Ms. Higurashi" she started "Your scans came back normal, you're free to leave when you're ready" she stated._

 _Her mother sighed softly "That's a relief"_

 _The nurse nodded and then motioned for her mother to follow, to fill out the paperwork needed for her to leave. As she got to the door her mother turned back to face her "A fresh change of clothing is near your bed. Go ahead and change and then we'll go once I get everything filled out" with that said she left the room._

 _Kagome nodded and slowly started to get out of bed, her mind on her companions in the past. She hoped they were all okay, she'd have to try and go back once she got home to check on them._

 _Kagome grunted as she pulled herself up from the well, Sitting on the edge she looked at the dirt beneath her feet with narrowed eyes. 'Why wasn't it working?!' she thought with frustration._

 _She had been trying for the past week to go back to the past, to go back to her friends and the well wouldn't let her through._

 _Dread filled her as she thought of why she wasn't able to go through. Had her friends been attacked again? Had the well been destroyed on that side? As the days passed and all attempts to go through the well had failed her concerns increased._

 _"Kagome"_

 _She looked up at the entrance of the building that covered the well and saw her mother looking in, concern in her eyes. "It's still not working" she stated softly, her gaze returning to the ground_

 _She heard her mother approach and soon felt her mother's hand rest on her shoulder "Things happen for a reason. The well will allow you to go through again in time"_

 _Kagome shook her head "I can't wait any longer, Naraku needs to be destoyed. If he's not our world will change!"_

 _Her mother sighed "But it hasn't, not yet. If you were never meant to return and Naraku did win, surely our world would have already been changed"_

 _Kagome frowned at her mother's words. They held some truth. But why had the well sealed? Maybe someone had sealed it? No one here could, her grandfather didn't have that power. So maybe someone over there had, but why would they?_

 _Her heart dropped in her stomach as thoughts she had been suppressing began to surface. What if it had been Inuyasha or the others that had sealed the well, preventing her from returning. What if they had done it because they had grown tired of her and her constant need of protection._

 _Her thoughts were broken as her mother's hand tightened on her shoulder, looking up she met her mother's gaze "Come Kagome, let's get back inside. You still need to rest". She knew by her mother's tone it would be best not to argue._

 _Sighing softly she rose and started following behind her mother. As she reached the doors of the well house she turned around looked at the well with a heavy heart, hoping that someday it will open for her again._

Shaking her head to clear her memories of that time, she continued to think about what had happened after.

Time passed quickly and she had spent the months following in a deep state of depression.

As the time went by she began to hope that maybe some day the well would allow her pass through again. With that thought and hope she began determined, determined to become stronger in every way possible so she began to train.

She found a shrine nearby that was still active with those that held holy power. She had contacted the one in charge and they had started training her to have more control over her powers, though the head monk seemed confused when he saw her, for a reason she did not know, but he still allowed her to train there and she was extremely thankful.

Along with that training she took on different forms of physical training. Basic training at the gym, martial arts and learning to fight with different weapons aside from a bow and arrow.

She was proud to say that within the two years that she had been back in her time. She had matured, mentally, emotionally and physically. Her powers she held within her were now more under her control, she could channel them a lot better.

She felt that should the well allow her access, she would go through and help her companions if they needed it. She would no longer be a burden to them, she would fight and defend herself. She'd protect those she loved.

Nodding to herself, she took her gaze off the well house and focused back on the shrine grounds. Her family would be arriving soon and she had a lot work to do.

Kagome hummed softly as she turned the page of the book she was reading, before she continued to read further she glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall. It was time for her family to arrive, sighing she bookmarked where she was in her book and then closed it. Rising from her seated position she stretched and then stilled as she heard the arrival of her family. Right on time she thought as she made her way towards the front of the house to greet her family.

Opening the door she smiled in greeting towards them "Welcome home" she stated happily as she looked them all over. Her gaze stopped at an extra figure that was with her family. It was not a figure of a human, but a dog. A very large dog. She titled her head to the side as she looked over the large black dog that stood beside her mother.

"Who's that?" she questioned her mother.

Her mother smiled "It's a new companion for our family" she stated and then motioned toward the dog "His name is Raiden"

Kagome rose a brow, well that was a first for a dog she heard. Shaking her head she motioned for them to come inside "It's getting cold momma, come inside" she stated, her brother and grandfather had already made their way in.

Her mom nodded and motioned for Raiden to follow. Kagome watched them as they went inside. It was strange that her mother had brought home a dog, even more so allowed him inside. It's not that her mother disliked dogs, the opposite really. But for some reason she had never allowed her or her brother to get a dog while they were growing up.

Shivering as a cold breeze hit her, completely opposite of how the weather had been earlier, she hurried inside after her family. Curious on knowing why her mother had decided now was a good time to add a dog to the household. Not that she was complaining any.

Kagome awoke suddenly, opening her eyes she frowned as she gazed around her still dark room. She usually didn't wake up during the night. It might have been because tonight had been so strange, she was excited her family was back and even excited about the new addition. Her mother had not told her why the canine was being added to their family, just telling her that it was time.

Time for what, she didn't know. But she didn't bother to press further. She was brought from her thoughts as she felt the pressure of needing to relieve herself. Half awake, she stumbled from her bed and made her way towards the bathroom across the hall.

Once she was done and coming out of the bathroom, she stopped in the hallway when she saw that her mother was still awake. Quietly, she made her way towards her mother's room to ask if everything was okay. She stilled when she heard her mother speaking.

"Are you sure it's okay? " her mother questioned, Kagome heard nothing in response to her mother's question. Just silence, was her mother talking on the phone?

As she inched closer to her mother's door she heard her mother speak "I know, I know it's time. But I'm just worried, I don't want her to get hurt again" Kagome rose a brow, curious now more than ever on who were mother might be talking to. Looking into her mother's room through the crack in her door, her eyes widened when she realized her mother was not on the phone, the computer or anything else.

Instead her mother was sitting on her bed and it seemed as though she was talking to the large black dog that sat on the floor beside the bed. Kagome's brows furrowed, was her mother talking to the dog?

Shaking her head, she stepped back. Clearly, she wasn't fully awake and needed more sleep. Deciding to talk to her mother in the morning she turned around and walked back to her room. She was just glad that she hadn't heard the dog responding to her mother, if she had heard that she would have thought that maybe she was still sleeping or that if she wasn't, she needed to get her head checked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha

Kagome slowed as she approached the steps that lead to the shrine, without missing a beat she started up them. This was part of her daily routine, every morning she rose long before the sun did and went for a long run around the town. Her endurance and speed had increased thanks to this part of her routine and the shrine steps, steps which she once loathed, helped a lot in her strengthening. They were a good and cheap work out.

Shaking her head she took a deep breath as she came to a stop at the top of the steps. Panting softly she started towards the house, at this time no one else was awake and she wanted to get into the shower and get breakfast going before any of them woke. As she reached the door, she stiffened as she felt a familiar pulse.

Her eyes widened and she turned and looked at the well house. It couldn't be, could it? Turning completely she started walking towards the well house with steady steps. Her heart though was beating wildly, at it wasn't just from her morning run.

Reaching the doors she took a deep breath and slid them open. Slowly she walked inside the darkened well house and started toward the well, once reaching it she curiously peered into it's dark depths. Did she want to risk it? She shook her head. She had nothing to lose by trying right? She nodded to her own thoughts. There was nothing to lose, either the well worked and allowed her back into the past or it didn't and she hit the bottom. It wouldn't be the first time.

Mind made up she jumped in and soon felt herself surrounded by the familiar warm blue light that signaled the well was working again and she was on her way to the feudal era. She wasn't sure what to feel. Relief that the well was working and she could continue her duty or afraid of what was going to greet her on the other side.

At the moment, it was a mixture of the two. Soon, the blue light faded and glancing up she saw the clear blue sky. She was really back. After a moment of catching her thoughts and preparing herself for what she might be greeted to she grasped the vines and began climbing the well. It didn't take her long and effortlessly she hopped over the edge. She was slightly relieved that the clearing looked the same as it had the last time she had seen it.

Looking at the path that lead towards the village she sighed. Now or never she thought as she began walking towards the village. She had been waiting two years for this and she had trained so hard waiting for this moment, she couldn't back out now. She couldn't be afraid.

It hadn't taken her long to reach the village and she was relieved to see that it too was in good shape. Which made her wonder where her companions were and what all had been going on in her absence. She made her way toward Kaede's hut, once reaching the familiar hut she knocked softly on the outside. Hearing the voice of the woman who owned the hut beckon her in, she smiled and made her way inside.

Once inside, she and Kaede stared at each other in silence. Kaede looked at her with wide eyes, looking as though she had just seen a ghost "Kagome child, is that ye?" she questioned hesitantly.

Kagome's smile widened as she took in Kaede's appearance, she had aged which was to be expected, but looked to be in good health. "Yeah, It's me Kaede" she answered.

Before she could do anything else she felt the elder woman hug her tightly. "Oh child, I thought ye were never going to return. We all did".

Kagome stiffened at that "Where are all the others?" she questioned.

The hold Kaede had on her slackened and she pulled back but still held contact with her. "They have gone in search of the jewel shards. They waited, but when the well wouldn't work..."

"They didn't seal it?" Kagome asked before she could stop herself.

Kaede looked at her and sighed "Why would they do that?" she questioned

Kagome looked down "I just thought that maybe since I was always so weak they finally got tired of me"

She cringed as Kaede's hold tighten "They don't think that child. At least not that I know of. They were shocked when the well stopped working and tried countless times to go back, but it wouldn't allow"

Kagome felt a little relief "So they left to continue searching?" she questioned.

Kaede nodded "Yes." she seemed hesitant to continue but after a few moments did so "My sister joined them in the search, not to replace ye. But to help, Naraku has been dormant since ye disappeared."

Kagome's brow furrowed at that news. She had thought Naraku would have been attacking non-stop, but the news was good news. It meant that she could continue her mission. Removing herself from Kaede's hold she smiled at the elder woman. "I'll be back Kaede. I need to return to my time, but I'll be back" she stated.

Seeing the elder woman nod she turned and made her way out of the hut and back towards the well. She needed to talk to her mother, she hoped her mother would understand.

Kagome walked swiftly toward her house. She hadn't been in the feudal era for too long so thankfully she still had some time to prepare herself for what she was going to do say to her family.

Making her way inside she slipped off her running shoes and listened. It was quiet, which meant her family was still sleeping. Quietly she made her way upstairs and into her room. Reaching her closet she grabbed a pair of pants and simple t-shirt and then made her way toward the bathroom. She would take a shower and use that time to prepare her thoughts.

Once her shower was finished she dressed and put her hair into a ponytail. She had decided she would just tell her mother the truth, plain and simple. The well had reopened and she would go back and fulfill her duty. She was stronger now, her mother didn't need to worry about her well being.

Nodding she left the bathroom and made her way into her room. Once there, she stilled as she noticed her mother sitting on her bed, with her large backpack sitting beside her already full of the supplies she was going to get for her trip. "Mama?" she greeted.

Her mother smiled at her softly and pat the large bag beside her "It's all ready for you Kagome" she stated.

Kagome looked at her mother "How did you know?" she questioned curiously.

Her mother just shook her head and sighed softly "I'm your mother, it's my duty to know just as it's your duty to go back and finish what you started"

Kagome smiled "Thanks mama. Don't worry I'll be okay and I'll return often to keep in touch" she responded while going over to give her mother a hug.

Her mother returned the gesture and spoke softly "I want you to do one thing for me though Kagome. Take Raiden with you."

Kagome pulled back and looked at her mother with wide eyes "Raiden? There's no need mama. I'll be fine. Besides Raiden is a dog I'm not sure what help he'd be?" she questioned. The dog had been a wonderful companion to their family in the weeks he had joined them and it seemed like her mother was attached to the giant dog so she wasn't sure why she wanted her to bring him with.

Her mother smiled "I know you've gotten stronger Kagome but Raiden will be of help. Even though he's just a dog , He'll be able to alert you of someone approaching before you will notice. "

Kagome frowned, her mother seemed to know more than she was letting on. "I'm not even sure if the well will allow him through" she stated while observing her mother. She didn't bother to mention about Inuyasha's heightened senses, because she felt that if she mentioned them it might worry her mother.

Her mother waved her hand as though waving off her comment and rose from her position. "I'm sure he will. Why don't you just try?"

Kagome nodded, there was no need to argue with her mother. It seemed she got her stubborn nature from her. "Okay" she replied while picking up her bag. "What about Grandpa and Souta should I wait for them before leaving?"

Her mother shook her head "No need, I know you're anxious to go. I'll tell them about it.".

Kagome nodded and once securing her bag in place she started downstairs, with her mother close behind her. Once reaching the door she slipped her shoes back on and started outside. She noticed the Raiden was seated by the well house door, waiting for them to come. Looking back she saw her mother follow her outside, once she was close enough she continued toward the well house.

Stopping at the entrance to the well house she pat Raiden's head "Well boy I guess you will be coming with me" she stated. The dog seemed to nod to her words before directing his attention toward her mother. Kagome watched as the two stared at each other for a moment, before Raiden inclined his head and then turned towards the door.

Looking back at her mother she offered a soft smile "Don't worry Mama, we'll be fine" she stated, seeing her mother's worried gaze.

Her mother had a sad smile but nodded "I know. Go ahead" she responded.

Nodding Kagome turned and opened the doors to the well house and walked inside. Her mother didn't follow, but Raiden did. Once she got to the well she looked at her silent and large companion Well here goes nothing she thought. "Come on Raiden" she commanded before jumping into the depths of the well.

The giant dog barked in response before jumping in after her and soon both were surrounded by the warm light that brought them to the feudal era.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha

Kagome hummed softly as she went around setting up camp. She had been back in the feudal era for a few weeks now and they were slowly making progress. Raiden had turned out to be a good companion and although he was just a dog she felt safe with him around. She was glad her mother had suggested that she bring him. He kept alert during their travels and although she could sense when beings were approaching, he often sensed it before she did.

He had also taken it upon himself to catch their dinner every night. She was surprised at first but accepted what he brought back to the camp and made it edible. She was surprised at how smoothly things had been going since she had come back, she had thought that Kaede would have put up more of a fight when she told the elder woman that she was going to be traveling on her own.

Sitting down she thought back on the day she returned

 _**Flashback**_

 _She was pleased to find that the well had allowed herself and her canine companion through. Though she was still curious on how the canine had been allowed through, she couldn't dwell on it for long. Glancing at Raiden she then looked up and frowned. How was she going to get him out of the well now? Before she could think it over he started to move. She watched he grabbed hold on the vines with his mouth and began climbing out of the well. When did he get trained to do that? She wondered._

 _Once he was up and out of the well she followed and soon she too was out. Rearranging her bag so it was in a more comfortable position she motioned for Raiden to follow and then started towards the village. She wasn't sure if she'd be traveling with Inuyasha and the others again. She knew she wanted to see them though she wasn't sure if she wanted to see Kikyo too much. She didn't hate the woman, but at the same time she wasn't comfortable being around her._

 _What she did know was that she didn't want to just sit idly in the village and wait for them to return. She would be driven mad if she just sat around and did nothing. Seeing the village come into view she turned toward her silent companion "Please behave Raiden" she stated, not sure why she was talking to the canine. But he seemed to be smarter than the average dog so she hoped he understood her._

 _Knowing she would not get a response she continued into the village and towards Kaede's hut. As she neared the hut she noticed that Kaede was outside and nodded in greeting to her. "I'm back Kaede," motioning towards her companion she introduced him to the elder miko "This is my families dog Raiden, my mother suggested bringing him along"_

 _Kaede looked at Raiden before nodding. "Would you like to come inside?" she questioned._

 _Kagome shook her head. "No. I was planning on heading out to begin to search for the shards and Naraku"_

 _Kaede's eyes widened "You shouldn't! I'm sure Inuyasha and the others will be back soon. Why not wait until they return, it's too dangerous for you to go out on your own."_

 _Kagome sighed and shook her head "I'll be fine. I've gotten stronger since I've last been here. I'm sure I'll meet up with the others on my way out"_

 _Kaede frowned and pointed west "They went that way. Are you sure you want to go on your own child?" she questioned._

 _Kagome smiled and nodded "Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I believe it'd be best to start now so I won't be traveling when it's dark"._

 _Kaede sighed but said nothing else, she motioned for Kagome to wait and went inside her hut. Within moments, she returned with a bow and set of arrows "Take these with you. I'll rest easier knowing I've given you some sort of protection"_

 _Nodding Kagome accepted the gift and turned toward the direction Kaede had pointed she waved to the elder woman "If Inuyasha and the others return and didn't meet me, you can tell them I came and which way I headed. I'll be back in time" she stated before starting off toward the western lands, her companion following closely behind her._

 _**Flashback end**_

She had yet to run into Inuyasha or the others yet and secretly she was thankful for that. She still couldn't help but wonder if they had sealed the well and just acted like they hadn't so Kaede wouldn't be disappointed when Kikyo joined and they left to continue to look for jewel shards. She knew she shouldn't be thinking such things, but she couldn't help it.

Although she was stronger, she still held fears.

Before her thoughts could go any further she stiffened and quickly grabbed the staff that she had made. She had forgotten her own weapons at home and was thankful that her mother had thought ahead when packing her bag and had packed her knife, but a staff had become her preferred and trusted weapon. While the one she made wasn't as nice as the one she had left at home, it still did the job. The bow and arrow was a weapon she was glad she had too, but it was best for long distance.

Tightening her hold on the staff she rose and faced the direction she sensed intruders coming from. It couldn't be Inuyasha or the others, although she had not seen them for a few years she was sure their auras still felt the same and the beings approaching did not feel like anyone she had come across before.

Within moments a group of five males entered the clearing, judging by their appearance and behavior it didn't take long for Kagome to figure out that they were bandits, moving her staff into a defensive position she met the gaze of the one who she believed to be the leader "Leave now. There's nothing here of value for you to take" she commanded.

The men all chuckled, obviously not taking her words seriously. "Ah, but there is a woman. We could take you, I'm sure we would get a good penny for you" one of the men spoke.

Her eyes narrowing Kagome began to move her staff, quickly so it would help in making a shield around her. She watched as the men began to approach and prepared herself. She wouldn't make the first move, she'd watch and wait for the right opportunity. Slowly she began to infuse the staff she had made with her energy. While these were humans and they wouldn't be as harmed by her energy as a demon would be, she could still stun them.

She kept focus on all of the men, which was hard to do given their number. They didn't seem to eager to come too close, most likely in fear of getting hit. One of the bigger men made the first move to try and grab her and Kagome was thankfully able to block his every grab. Never underestimate your opponent she thought as she watched the man finally get singed by her staff.

Suddenly she felt a surge of energy to her right in the forest Kagome stiffened and frowned Please don't let it be a demon. I can't deal with demons and bandits at the same time. However, as quickly as it was there it was gone.

She felt one of the men position himself behind her and as she looked at him at the corner of her eye she noticed a black figure come across the clearing from the forest, it all happened in a second, one moment the man was behind her and then next the black figure and then it and the man were gone. Then she heard it, a blood curdling scream.

The men in the clearing stiffened at the scream, their attention no longer on Kagome and instead searching for their missing companion.

"Where did he go?" the leader questioned.

One of the other men shrugged as his eyes darted nervously around the clearing. "I-I don't know. I think something took him"

Kagome was still moving her staff, unsure of whether the men would continue trying to take her or not. A howl sounded nearby and the men stiffened further. She watched as the leader cursed and grunted before addressing his men "Let's leave" he stated "It's not worth trying to capture this witch. She obviously has dark powers working for her".

With that the men left. Kagome waited until she could no longer feel them before she stopped moving and relaxed her was that? She thought as she looked around the now empty clearing.

Before she could ponder it any further she saw Raiden enter the clearing with two rabbits. She rose a brow as she noticed the amount of blood he had on his muzzle and paws. "Have a little fun tonight?" she questioned.

The dog nodded his head and then laid the rabbits near the fire before going and laying down nearby. Shaking her head, Kagome approached the rabbits and began to prepare them for dinner. As she began to work on the rabbits her brow furrowed and then she looked at her companion. How had he managed to get so much blood on him from these rabbits when they didn't look like they had even bled that much?

Kagome yawned as she settled herself into her sleeping bag. She was tired, the event earlier was still on her mind. She wondered what the black thing had been, she had felt energy beforehand but not right before it appeared or when it was in the clearing. It was almost as though it had no presence, as though it was just a shadow. She didn't even get a good look on it's appearance. It just looked like a flash of black.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she glanced around the clearing and noticed the Raiden was still resting near the fire. His eyes were closed and his body was relaxed, although he looked asleep she knew he wasn't.

Sighing softly laid down completely and closed her eyes. Trying to get mind to relax so she could go to sleep.

 _A young girl giggled softly as she approached the body of water. She loved water and playing in it. Before she could even get a foot in she heard her mother call her._

 _"Kagome Higurashi! You better not go in the water! Come back and eat with us"._

 _The young girl turned around and pouted but did as she was told. Once she reached the blanket her mother and baby brother were seated on she sighed and then sat on it. Grabbing one of the nearby foods she began snacking on it._

 _She looked around the park and noticed all the other families that were there. She frowned and then turned to her mother and asked a question that had been on her mind for awhile "Hey Mama" she started and once she was sure she held her mother's attention she continued "Why isn't papa with us?"_

 _Her mother frowned "You know why Kagome. Papa is busy working"_

 _The young girl's frown deepened "I know. But he's not here a lot. Why do we only see him at night time?"_

 _Her mother sighed and played with her little brother's hair "Because, night time is the only time he's able to come home. Now hurry up and finish eating and then we'll go home"_

 _The young girl didn't say anymore, but wasn't very happy with her mother's answer. She knew her father was busy working. That was a common thing. But it wasn't common for papas to be gone so much. Most of her friends at least saw their papas in the morning too and not just at night._

 _She couldn't figure it out. Maybe she'd ask papa the next time she saw him._

Kagome awoke with a start and found herself frowning. That was weird, she hadn't had a dream involving her father in a long time. Glancing around she noticed it was still too early to get up and get started for the day. Laying back down she looked up at the sky, her mind still racing from the dream she had.

 **A/N: I was going to have the scene with bandits longer and have more involved in it but decided not to ^^; (Because I kind of suck at fight scenes and what I originally had planned was a little too...much. I might of had to change the rating XD) Kagome is actually using a bo, I'll be using that term instead of 'staff' from now on.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha

 _A young girl cried softly as she followed the tall figure before her as he made his way through the house. "Papa" she called, but the man didn't stop nor did he slow down as he continued to make this way through the house and toward the door._

 _She followed as quickly as she could, calling after him all the way. Finally, they reached the door and the man went out. She followed not minding the dark nor the rain. She knew her mother was following closely behind both of them._

 _"Papa!" she called again, more desperate this time. He was leaving, that wasn't new. But this time she knew, she knew he wouldn't be coming back. "Papa please don't go! I'm sorry if I've been bad, I promise I'll be good. I'll go to bed on time, I'll eat all my food. Please don't leave!" she begged as she grabbed his pant leg once she finally caught up to him._

 _Her father sighed softly and turned around. Making her release his pant leg he squatted so he met her blue eyes with his own. "I'm sorry Kagome. But I need to leave. You did nothing wrong. Neither did Souta or anyone. I'll always love you, your brother and your mother." he replied gently._

 _She watched as a sad smile came to his lips, even though he was soaking wet by this time, he still looked handsome. In her opinion he was the most handsome man in the world. Even though they didn't see him much, she loved him more than anyone. He cupped her face gently "It's okay Kagome. You won't remember this, any of this until it's time for you to" He looked past her and towards her mother "Kun-loon, please do as we planned for this time until then"_

 _Although Kagome couldn't see it, she knew her mother had nodded. Her father offered her one last smile before he brought his forehead to hers and then...darkness._

Kagome awoke with a start, sitting up in her sleeping bag she glanced frantically around camp. Putting her hand to her chest in hopes of calming her racing heart she closed her eyes and sighed. Again, she had another dream of her father. This had been happening every night, every time she slept for the past few weeks. Ever since that night she had the confrontation with the bandits.

Noticing that it was early enough to start her morning routine she slowly got out of her sleeping bag and began putting it away. Once that was done she changed from her sleeping clothes to her day clothes. Re-doing her hair so it was in a ponytail she slipped on her shoes. Glancing once more around camp she noted that Raiden was still sleeping. Deciding not to wake him, she started her morning run.

She enjoyed her runs her more than she did in her time. The nature was always so welcoming. She loved the feeling as she ran through the forest. Placing a barrier around herself and keeping her other senses alert she let her mind wander.

Her thoughts drifted back to the dream she had last night. That was a new one while her other dreams had been memories this one had been different then the memories she held of the day her father left her family. In her memories, he hadn't left voluntarily. He had left in an accident, a tragic car accident.

Kagome remembered her mother getting a call and crying once she heard what had been told to her. Once her mother recollected herself she told them that her father had passed. That is what she remembered of her father's passing, she also remembered his funeral. She hadn't been able to see him there, but she no longer felt him so she knew it was true and that he was no longer with them.

So then what was that dream? She wondered as she continued to run. Looking at the position of the sun she knew she had to return to camp now so they could start out for the day. Turning around she began running back in the direction of camp.

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she continued down the dirt path, looking down at her hand she smiled. Finally, they had finally come across jewel shards and collecting them wasn't difficult but it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be by herself. Looking at the canine beside her, her smile widened. She wasn't completely by herself.

Raiden had been a good distraction and managed to hold his own pretty well against the demon that had the jewel shards. Patting him on the head she took the vial from around her neck and added the new shards to the ones that were already in the vial.

Just as she did that she froze when she sensed more jewel shards coming their way, looking down at Raiden she noticed that he seemed to sense something coming there way too. After a few moments, her eyes widened in realization when she felt the familiar aura of one of her old companions as he got closer.

Within moments, a small whirlwind of dust stopped before her and she smiled "Kouga!" she greeted. He was the first of her old companions, aside from Kaede, that she was seeing since returning her.

Soon she found herself being hugged tightly to the wolf demon "My woman!" he greeted "I haven't seen you for a long time! What happened to ya?" he questioned as he put her down. He glanced around the road and then frowned "Where's the mutt?" he added.

Kagome shook her head "I don't know. I was stuck in my village and haven't been able to return for a few years. When I did come back the others had already left to search for the jewel shards, which I'm also doing now" she replied as she returned the vial of said jewel shards to their previous place.

Kouga frowned "You're by yourself? That won't do I can't have my woman alone and in danger"

Kagome waved off his concerns with his hand "I'm stronger now than I was when I last saw your Kouga and besides I'm not alone" she replied as she gestured toward Raiden.

Kouga followed her gesture and his eyes widened at the beast beside her before they narrowed slightly, his brow furrowing and his head titled as he seemed to study the canine.

Kagome watched him curiously, she hadn't seen Kouga react like this before. "His name is Raiden"

At her words Kouga's eyes widened once more and he shook his head "Ah, no it can't be" he muttered.

Kagome heard him and frowned "What can't be Kouga?" she questioned.

Kouga took his gaze from her companion and looked at her. "It's nothing. I'm just imagining things"

Kagome's frown deepened "It's not nothing, what are you talking about".

Kouga frowned and looked at the canine once more before looking back at Kagome "Your beast looks like a demon I once knew." he stated simply.

Kagome looked at Raiden and then back at Kouga and chuckled softly "A demon? He can't be he is just a regular old dog" seeing Kouga's expression, Kagome shrugged and decided to ask more "What was this demon like?" she questioned.

Kouga sighed "He was a strong demon. An inu. Like the mutt, but he was a full demon. I only saw him briefly but heard tales from my father. His kind was rare, though they were strong there wasn't many of them and they were cursed"

Kagome frowned at that "Cursed?" she questioned

Kouga nodded "Yes cursed. They remained in beast form most of the time and were only allowed to take a humanoid form at certain times." he shook his head and looked once more at her companion "But, I'm obviously mistaken. Your companion couldn't be the one I was thinking of, for that one disappeared years ago".

He turned his attention back toward her and smiled "Stay safe my woman " he started "I'll go and find the mutt and let him know you're back" before Kagome could respond he was gone.

Kagome's brow furrowed and she looked down at her companion, noticing that he was watching in the direction that Kouga had left she shook her head. "Come on Raiden, let's continue on our way. I hope to reach the next village before night fall" Her companion did nothing but follow after her as soon as she continued to walk.

As she walked down the path her mind went over the tale that Kouga had told.

Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly, with narrowed eyes he looked through the forest surrounding him. Feeling something bump into his person he turned his gaze downward and glared at the kappa that followed him. The being bowed and apologized and Sesshoumaru scoffed, what a worthless creature.

Turning his attention back to the direction he had been previously been focused on he sniffed lightly and his eyes widened slightly. _It couldn't be this Sesshoumaru hasn't smelt this scent in years, it couldn't be them._

Deciding that he would have to investigate he looked down at the kappa "Jaken" he commanded getting the beings attention "Take Rin and set up camp. If any harm comes to her it'll be your head" with his words spoken he made his way toward the one who had captured his attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha

Kagome shivered as she wrapped her jacket tighter around her in hopes of increasing the warmth it was providing for her. It was getting colder with every passing day as fall was now upon them. She was slightly nervous about traveling with just her and Raiden during the colder upcoming seasons, but she was sure they would make it through okay, she just hoped that it didn't put a damper on their progress.

As she continued walking she let her gaze drift over to her companion, Raiden was walking beside her matching his steps with her own. As she looked at him Kouga's tale came back to her. It baffled her, Kouga spoke of the being on who he had confused her companion with as being a very strong being. However, he remained in his animal form.

It was her understanding that demons that held their animal form were considered weak and mindless beasts. That those who could hold a humanoid form were powerful. Every demon who had a humanoid form also had an animal one, or similar to match the type of demon they were, but how was it that one that mostly held it's animal form could still be considered powerful?

She wasn't sure. There was no way her companion could be such a thing, he was just an ordinary canine.

Before her thoughts could continue she noticed Raiden stopped and look ahead of them, as quickly as she blinked a being appeared before them and she stiffened too. How had he come upon them without her sensing him first? Looking at the one before them she greeted him tensely "Sesshoumaru-sama how may I help you?"

The demon regarded her with a narrowed gaze, studying her for a few moments before speaking "What are you doing on this Sesshoumaru's lands?" he questioned.

"We are looking for jewel shards and Naraku" she answered, deciding it would do her no good but to tell the demon anything but the truth. In all honesty, she had forgotten they were even traveling on his lands.

"Hn. What of the hanyou?" He questioned.

She shook her head "I don't know where Inuyasha is. He and the others were gone when I returned, so I decided to go off on my own"

He rose a brow but said nothing in return. Instead, he focused his attention on her companion and his head tilted as he studied the beast.

Kagome shifted nervously where she stood as she watched Sesshoumaru closely. Waiting for him to make any movements, after a few moments passed and the demon was still looking at her companion she cleared her throat "Um, Sesshoumaru-sama is there anything else you require from me?" she questioned, hoping to get out of the demon's path.

Kagome watched nervously as Sesshoumaru seemed to ignore her question and continued to stare at her companion. If that didn't make her nervous enough, Raiden was staring directly back at him, his body language confident and not intimidated in the least by the powerful demon. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sesshoumaru spoke. "What are you doing here?"

While the question was voiced, Sesshoumaru still had his attention focused on Raiden and Kagome frowned. She had just answered that question, just as she was going to voice her thoughts she heard a grunt from Raiden. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and Kagome stiffened when Sesshoumaru growled in response.

Kagome was afraid her companion was about to be killed, but instead Sesshoumaru just Disappeared he was gone and as quickly as he had come.

Her brow furrowed as she looked at Raiden and the spot where Sesshoumaru had just stood What was that? She wondered. Shaking her head she looked down at Raiden who was looking at her expectantly "You better be careful boy" she stated "He's not one you want to cross". Hearing him huff in response Kagome smiled and looked at her watch, it would be nightfall in a few hours and she wanted to cover a bit more ground before they ventured off to set up camp.

They had traveled for at least an hour and a half longer before they had stopped for the night. As usual, she went about getting camp set up. Putting together a fire and pulling out her sleeping bag while Raiden had gone and caught their dinner. He seemed to return quicker tonight, which Kagome was grateful for.

The day had been an eventful one, first they got jewel shards, then they ran into Kouga and then later Sesshoumaru. She was ready to eat and then go to bed. She had a feeling that even with the approaching cold seasons the following months would be eventful and she wouldn't have time to relax or travel as she was now.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen, maybe they would run into Inuyasha and the others. Maybe something else would happen. She just hoped that whatever it was it wouldn't be something bad and wouldn't cause the life she knew to become too chaotic. Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts she began to work on preparing her meal.

He watched as she finally settled into a deep sleep. Rising from his position near the fire, he approached the young female and his stormy blue eyes warmed as he looked her over. She had grown so much since the last time he had been this close to her. Satisfied that she would stay asleep while he was gone, he put a barrier in place over the campsite as he made his way into the foliage surrounding them. Sniffing the air, he caught the scent he had been looking for and made his way to it.

It had taken him longer to travel the distance than he would have liked and he cursed himself for not keeping in shape. Coming to his destination he stopped and let his aura flare, feeling a flare in response he continued forward until he entered a clearing.

He looked around the clearing and noted the small human girl, the ever faithful retainer and the two headed beast and finally his gaze rested on the being who had told him to come. He waited until said being addressed him. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long.

"Raiden"

He met the young males gaze and could have rolled his eyes at the arrogance it held. Huffing he let his energy flow and felt his body shift. Once he was in his humanoid form he spoke "What is it you wanted of me Sesshoumaru?" he asked, his tone quiet as not to wake the young human girl.

A slight frown came to Sesshoumaru's lips as he looked over the male in front of him, although he had been gone for years, he hadn't changed much at all. "I thought you had died" he questioned.

Raiden rose a brow "Clearly I have not, is that all you wanted to ask of me?"

If anyone else had spoken to him in such a fashion, he would have had their tongue and their head, but the demon before him was not just anyone. He was an old family companion, one who held his trust "It is not." he responded as he looked the black demon over "Where have you been? Why are you traveling with the half-breeds wench?" Sesshoumaru questioned, noticing as the demon stiffened at his last words.

Raiden narrowed his eyes at the demon before him, but shrugged it off. "Always the curious one, aren't you pup? Maybe you should have been a cat instead?" he questioned, his tone teasing. Seeing the other demon's glare he chuckled before continuing "As your family is a close ally to me I will tell you the truth, but you are not to repeat to anyone. Do you understand? " he questioned. Seeing Sesshomaru's nod, he began to speak "I have been traveling, as I always do. As you know when you last saw me there was quite the high price for my body or blood. Unfortunately it traveled out of this land and even to the ones over seas"

Noting that Sesshoumaru was still listening, Raiden continued "Because of this, I had to travel somewhere different."

"To where?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Raiden tapped his chin "Ah, it's not to where Sesshoumaru, but to when" he answered, seeing Sesshoumaru's confused expression he smirked "I traveled to another time" he finished.

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed "This Sesshoumaru was unaware that you could do that"

Raiden hummed "As was I pup, as was I" he replied softly before continuing "It was more of an accident really, I was being hunted and had no desire to fight so I opened a portal without thinking of a destination besides somewhere safe and I landed there"

"Why did you not come back?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Because I found a reason to stay" he responded. Seeing Sesshoumaru look he chuckled and continued "I found a being I wanted to mate and well...things happened"

Sesshoumaru's brow rose "What things?"

A smirk came to Raiden's lips "One of them was what you had called the half-breeds wench earlier"

At those words Sesshoumaru's eyes widened "You sired a half breed?" he frowned "Ridiculous, the wench has no scent of demon within her"

Raiden's eyes narrowed at his words "Her name is Kagome, use it pup." Ignoring Sesshoumaru's glare he continued. "She is not a half breed, at least not in the same way your brother is." Starting to feel tired of talking after not doing so for so long he wished this conversation would end. But knowing Sesshoumaru it wouldn't end until he was satisfied, besides he had a request for the demon too.

Sighing softly he continued "My mate is a miko. A strong one at that. My kind had never mated a miko before, so I wasn't sure what the outcome would be. Kagome was born human, but held both spiritual powers in her as well as demon. Her demon was locked away, though." Taking a breath, he continued "Having a human form while born and the demon within sealed is normal for my kind. As you know we hold our demon form most of the time as adults, only able to take out humanoid form at night. When my kind is young we stay in our humanoid form until we become adults, then we switch between our humanoid form and our demon form" he frowned at this, but continued "Unfortunately. That is why many of my kind aren't around. We don't often make it to adulthood."

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed as he took in all the information he had been given. He thought he had known everything of the cursed Inu line but apparently he did not. It made sense on why there was not many of his kind left, in his knowledge the demon before him was the last of the kind. At least he was.

"When does she reach adulthood?" he questioned.

Raiden met Sesshoumaru's gaze as he answered "In one moon cycle from now." he replied "Which is another reason I have come here, I have a favor to ask of you" he stated, deciding to get to the point.

Sesshoumaru rose a brow, this was a first. "What is it?" he questioned.

Raiden inclined his head towards Sesshoumaru "I ask that you provide safety and security for my daughter and I during this time. I am trying to prepare her as much as possible for when the time comes, but doing so leaves us more open for being attacked as it takes a lot of my concentration. It will take even more once she needs to start gaining control of her demon half"

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed as he thought over the request. He was curious on how the transformation took place and wanted to know more about the cursed demon line. Obviously, his father hadn't known as much as he thought he did. Seeing that the demon was waiting for answer he provided one "This Sesshoumaru shall think about it" he responded.

Raiden nodded "That is all I ask" he questioned before turning his back to Sesshoumaru. Letting his energy flow again he soon shifted into his canine form and started back in the direction he came from.

 **A/N: I'm not sure when I'll update this next. I want to work on my other stories a little too. Some things that weren't explained that well in this chapter will be explained later on. While Raiden has been a major focus point until now he will soon be taking a back seat. I should have named this story 'cursed', darn. I am terrible at titles and summaries XD Thank you to everyone who has read my story and another thank you to those who have reviewed so far!**


End file.
